marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Pelops (Deviant) (Earth-616)
| Relatives = Tantalus (father, deceased); Nirvana (mother, deceased); Khult (grandfather); Lucian (Blackwulf), brother); Id (brother) unnamed brother | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mansion of William Amos, New York; the underground kingdom of Lyonesse | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Yellow | Hair = White | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Armechadon | Citizenship2 = Lyonesse | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Freedom Fighter | Education = | Origin = Genetically pure Deviant (Hybrid of unstable Armechadon Deviant and genetically stable Deviant of TebbelCategory:Armechadon/Tebbel Deviant Hybrids) | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Tom DeFalco; Ron Frenz | First = Thunderstrike #6 | Death = Blackwulf #1 | HistoryText = Pelops was the third child of Tantalus and Nirvana, born on the planet Armechadon. He was said to be genetically perfect, and as such, won the special favor of his father. Pelops accompanied his father to Earth in Tantalus' attempt to conquer it, but was stranded there with him by the Celestials. Over the years, as the kingdom of Lyonesse was established, Pelops was set up as his father's master tactician, planning the movements of his father's Peacekeepers, and training his younger brother Lucian in combat. Pelops was assigned by Tantalus to infiltrate human society, but Pelops wound up becoming convinced that his father's goals were wrong, and affiliated himself with the United States government, adopting the alias of "Blackwulf", and leading the team known as the Underground Legion. The government assigned a mutant agent of theirs, Sparrow, to the Underground Legion, and she fell in love with Pelops. When the hero known as Thunderstrike lead his ally Stellaris, and the police force known as Code: BLUE near Lyonesse in search of Pandara, a servant of Tantalus, Pelops interfered with his father's plan to have the Peacekeepers bring her to safety. Pelops trained with Lucian in Lyonesse, and managed to best him in battle, to the delight of Tantalus. Tantalus assigned Pelops to plan the capture of Dr. Caitlin Maddox, a genetic researcher, while Lucian would lead the Peacekeepers into battle. Pelops agreed, but then switched to his identity as Blackwulf, and with the Underground Legion, saved Maddox from the Peacekeepers and brought her to their base. Blackwulf explained the "Holy War" of Tantalus to Maddox, and promised his lover Sparrow that he would leave Lyonesse behind after one last trip -- to try and bring Lucian back with him. Pelops confronted Lucian as Blackwulf and unmasked before him, daring Lucian to kill him, but Lucian couldn't. Just as Pelops began to offer a place in the Underground for Lucian, Tantalus appeared and struck Pelops down with his Black Legacy. Pelops died saying, "L-Lucian-- the dream...don't let it die...f-follow your hert...and tell S-Sparrow...I loved her--" To honor his brother's memory, Lucian became the new Blackwulf. Pelops' skull was later sent to Sparrow by Tantalus in the mail, the sight of which nearly drove her mad. | Powers = Pelops was said to be genetically perfect. He had an unusually long lifespan, having lived for tens of thousands of years. He also possessed superhuman strength and durability. | Abilities = Master tactician. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = An energy-crackling sword. | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix/blackwulfi.htm }} Category:Immortals